


Kill Chill

by ShadyJakey



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jaune Arc, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kill Bill but with RWBY characters, M/M, Murder/Attempted Murder, No Romance, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyJakey/pseuds/ShadyJakey
Summary: After waking up from a 4-year coma, a former criminal huntsman seeks vengeance against his former team that betrayed him.Ending the lives of each and every person in his way until he finally gets the chance to kill his former leader.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kill Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the film Kill Bill. Several themes and plot points will be lifted along with the general tone but I still want this story to feel like RWBY so this takes place in remnant and will show these characters in a way that isn't entirely removed from their canon selves.
> 
> You do not need to know anything about Kill Bill to enjoy this story. 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be a typical length chapter.

“We should forgive our enemies,   
but not before they are hung” 

― Heinrich Heine

* * *

He was beaten. His body torn to shreds as he lay there. Wisps of aura leaving his body as he felt his body run out. The blood all on his face in such deep colour that it almost looked black covering his cheek and teeth. His breath out of order as he desperately inhaled to try and keep himself conscience. 

  
A voice broke through his suffering. 

  
“Do you think this was too much? Do you find me sadistic?” Her voice pure and free of malice as she spoke. 

  
A hand lowered downwards holding a handkerchief as it began to wipe the groom's face. His soft features coming into view the more she wiped off. Hands were tender and gentle, cleaning the gore off his face like this wasn't her fault. The one thing she couldn’t wipe was the look of anger, betrayal and pain as his breathing almost quickened at her touch. 

  
“Even like this, I’d like to believe that you're aware enough to know there isn't a trace of hatred in my actions, Towards the posers here maybe,” his face was almost clean as she touched a finger to his cheek “but not you,”

  
“No Jaune...” A metal rattling could be heard as his face turned to terror and desperation. “This is me at my most masochistic.” a click was heard.

  
His face turned from terror to pain as he opened his mouth and spoke to the woman above him. Trying to move his head as he could only tilt it closer to the gun being pointed at him;

  
“Weiss,” he started, “Don't hurt Pyrrha. Please"

"She has my baby—"  
 _ **BANG**  
_ A bullet is shot into his head; splattering blood across the ground.


End file.
